Kirby's Remade Adventure
by kirbyfan66
Summary: When Kirby finds out that Dedede is to no good again, he goes to the Fountain of Dreams to investigate. What kind of journey will Kirby have to go on now? Read on!
1. A New Adventure

**Kirby's Remade Adventure Prologue**

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. The title look familiar? Likely not. If it does, then you know who I am. I've written fanfiction before, like Smash Bros. Horror and this. Well, I'm doing it over, since I'm not fond of the original. However, for Nostalgia Sake, when this is all over, I'll post the seven chapters I got done before I called it quits.

This is basically Kirby's Adventure, but it's a new side of the story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a new version of the fanfiction I had the most fun writing- Kirby's Remade Adventure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Prologue: A New Adventure~

Kirby was lazily sitting in his house, watching his television. On his friends, Yellow Kirby, was concerned for his health- even though she was just as lazy as him- and decided to say something.

"Stop being so lazy, or I'll throw a frying pan at you." Yellow said.

"Agh! Oh, sorry... I was sleeping. Terrible nightmare, I had. Anyway... say that again?" Kirby asked, yawning.

"I said, stop being lazy or I'll throw a frying pan at you." she repeated, yawning herself.

Ooh, so frightening." Kirby said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll get the mail." Kirby said. He ran outside and looked in the mailbox, and saw only a letter from King Dedede. "Aww, man... What's the penguin want now?" he sighed, reading the letter.

Dear Kirby,

Come to the Dream Spring! With the Star Rod gone, it's a mighty fine swimming place! Bring yer friends- the more, the merrier!

Signed,

The Great King Dedede

"...Hey, wait a minute. How did he know I had- Wait another minute! Isn't the Dream Spring- the Fountain of Dreams, as I call it- where the Star Rod is supposed to be? So, maybe he did break it... Yellow!" he called out. "I'm gonna go to the Dream Spring. Be right back!" No answer. Kirby didn't have time to wait- he ran on ahead to the Fountain, only to find Dedede bathing there.

"As attractive as you are in a bathingsuit..."Kirby said sarcastically, "I gotta ask you something. Where's the Star Rod again?"

"...Did you read that letter? I said, I broke it. Right now, it's in seven pieces, and only my strongest minions have it." Dedede said.

"...Does that include Whispy?" Kirby said, hoping he would say yes. Dedede nodded. "But don't even think about taking back the pieces!"

"Dedede! That's a great idea! I'll do that now." Kirby skipped off the spring, readying himself for a new adventure.

"...Now, they're gonna come back. You guys... I'm counting on you." Dedede thought to himself.

~Kirby's House~

"Ok, lets see... a Gameboy, so I can relive my last adventure... Food... Drinks... More food. I'm set! I'm off, Yellow!" Kirby called out. Once again, no answer. And yet, he had no time to waste- he knew he had to get the Star Rod back in the Fountain! And so, a new adventure began...

End Of Chapter!

This is more of a Prologue than anything. I don't know when I'm going to update this, but expect one or two worlds each month. And I know this is shorter than my original KRA, but that first chapter had the first level in it as well- and a Meta Knight fight. The next chapter should have that, so don't fret. See you all soon.


	2. Unnecessary Update

I am sorry, everyone. I have Writers Block. =P

I just can't think of anything for A Punch to the Start, Kirby's Remade Adventure, Abyssion's Revenge, or Fire Emblem. Nor can I think of anything else. I'm going to get Tales of the Abyss on Saturday, and hopefully Mario and Luigi 3 soon after. Maybe after my hype with them are gone, I can set my mind straight and think up some stuff- maybe even new content! But I'm going to put all of my fictions on haitus until, at the least, October 1st.

Note for Kirby's Remade Adventure:

Now, THIS is the one I still have some ideas for. Expect this to update randomly before the 1st. I think getting ideas for Kirby is so easy... Don't know why.

Oh, and MendedDragon, I know Kirby doesn't talk. It's a fanfiction. =P

zzaxle, you guessed it- that describes Kirby's personality in this. I mean, if you think about it, under his cheery exterior could be a lazy and sassy guy- I mean, we all know he's lazy (Thank you, Sakurai).

Not much else, since this will stay on schedule unlike the others. And yes, like the last one I made, Kirby will befriend a Waddle Dee, and eventually meet up with Yellow and Blue Kirby. He'll also meet up with some others, but I never got that far. =P

So... see you all later.


End file.
